what hurts the most
by lia1321
Summary: sasuke's in school bored to death but when a new girl with a troubled past comes along will his view on things change or will he just hurt her worse. read to find out
1. beginning

Hi this is a sasusaku fan fic

**Susuke: really why would you put an annoying bitch with me **

**Lia:watch it or it's a sasukarin or sasuino fan fic**

**Sasuke:*walks to an emo corner*T~T**

**Lia:…. Dumd ass … disclamers please?**

**Naruto:she does not own me :D**

"hello and wellcome back to konaha high I hope you all enjoyed summer vacachen "the princebel ,tsunade, said on the entercom , oh I havent intradused my self my name is sasuke also know as icecube, mr. emo , tema . im curintly 15 a softmore

"tema wait up" the dobe following me is my bestfriened naruto, he's 15 to but is a freshman he got heldback he's know as dobe , idiot , romen – fox , and dumbass.

"calm down dobe" I said as I stoped walking "isnt you class on the other side of school?" stuped he probly forgot . he turned around looks like I was right . I cintinued my way to class knowing this was going to suck like every other year I walked in to class as emo as useul fan girl swoing at my feet going to the desk I ushel sit at all the way in the back but ino was their she part of a gruep of fangirls that I sleep with she's a totle slut but not the bigest one that would be karen but nun the less I took a seat all the way across the room every one was in their seat as are lazy , porn adicted teacher walked in

"good morning class my name is mr. hiatika but call me kakashi first I would like use to get to know each other you start" he siad pointing to nijie "my name's nije , im 15 , and hate every one" "i-im h-hinata , in 14 and like to cook " im rock lee a, im 16 a , I like the power of youth a" "im kiba im 15 I like doges" "im ten ten im 15 and I like wepens" "im ino im 15 and I like purple" "im karen im 15 and I like boys" "im shino im 15 I like bugs" "im ami im 15 I like appels" "im temari im 16 I like fans" "im sasuke im 15 and I hate the log" "im kakashi im 27 I like milk"

The next few weeks wint by quikly intell a new kid moved in to town

"listen class we have a new student" kakashi said as a kid wereing a hoody and bagy jeanes "im sorry but no hoods one in class" kakashi said the new student took off her hood reaveling cuts and bruses and bandeges "sakura you can sit next sasuke ,sasuke rais your hand" I rose my hand leting her know were to sit feel pitty for her she walked up and sat down I could see her better she had emroled eyes and cherry blosem pink hair cut short a heart face pail milk like sikn extremly skiny she looked sad and afred bandeges around her chen and forhaed cuts on her cheks a black eye brocken arm she pretty badly hurt and seams so lonely like me the rest of that day I was looking at her wondering why she wont talk ino begane to her "hey you're the new student I just want you to know that sasuke Is mine got that bitch" sakura looked up at ino her eyes held no emoten what's so ever "hey ino leave her alone"I said ino ran and I looked in to misteros emroled eyes "why don't you just difened your self their just going to torment you more"I yelled she had tears in her eyes and ran

Saku's pov

I ran like alwas I ran from my parents I ran from myself I ran from the truth that's why im here in konaha I just wish I didn't have to be so scared to that way I could have saved both my older and younger brothers and my older sister

"_sakura oh sakura were are you bitch" a man said looking for an 5 year old girl a nother girl was with her but she was 12 and had a lot more breuses fear was not in her eyes thow she was a fighter and wanted to help her younger sister and brothers she don't want them hurt like her or worse shes been takeing it all for them for most of their life senece there mother's " death" she was still hurt and bleeding she was dieing like their mother had and she knew she was but she'd be damed if they got hurt "listen you all run out as fast as you can im going to hold him off" she said they all snuk out and ran exapet her _

_Exapet sakura and her sister lily steped out in frunt of her father no fear in her eyes because if she was going down he's going with her he charged at her as she movedout of the way he grabed a knife and stabed her she took it out of her body and with the last of her strangth killed him she then fell dead on the grouned sakura ran to her "sister sister get up please don't dei you cant I need you sasori needs you garaa needs you please . please don't dei " sakura sobed in to her sisters corbes that was the last time sakura talked _

I couldn't even help my sister save us Im such a useless ideot and now im crying great I walked to the bilding I was staying in a picter of my sister poped in my mind she said she'd alwas be hear for me but she's not I spent the next few hours crying listning to the songs because of you , what hurts the most ,here with out you and more

**Lia : wow Im suprized I finished the first chap **

**Saku:….**

**Sasu:…..**

**Lia: I don't own the songsi listed r&r**


	2. happy for once

**Lia: :D**

**Naruto:why are you so happy lia?**

**Lia: I got reviews and a favreted**

**Sasu: what ?!?! how you suck**

**Lia:I'm going to make this a sasuino fic if you keep being mean **

**Sasu:I'll behaeve**

**Chibi sasuke: review pwease , lia owns nothing **

**Lia:im sorry about the misspellings but I will try to fix it …. If you want to help im fine with it **

**What hurts the most**

**recap**

I couldn't even help my sister save us Im such a useless ideot and now im crying great I walked to the bilding I was staying in a picter of my sister poped in my mind she said she'd alwas be hear for me but she's not I spent the next few hours crying listening to the songs because of you , what hurts the most ,here with out you and more

"dear your room mate is here" I turned to see who it was the care taker and a small shy girl in my class "h-hello im h-hinata your s-sakura right?"the girl said I just noded its all I could do I don't talk eney more sad thing is I know my brothers are alive

Sasuke pov

I walked home , the empty house I had seince I was 10 I live with the maids my family died excapt my older brother but he's usealy off with random girls I hope he gets std's life is unfair I then started to think about the new girl sakura she seams so different then every one elas so alone so hurt so misunderstoud she don't seam to be happy I wounder why …. I cant think about her I just meat her I cant think about her the phone then began to ring I picked it up it was naruto "hey tema you wana come to the mall?" I thought about it then repled "hn fine dobe when?" "in 20 minutes me, neji , kiba , sai , hinata, tenten and the new girl are going to pick you up ok?" sakura's going to be there I thought "ok dobe I'll be ready bye"

Saku pov

"hey would you like to go to the mall with me and my friends sakura-san?" I was surprised because I've never truly had been to a mall with other people I smilled for the first time in a long time and noded I was happy


	3. im sorry real one

**Lia:thinks for the help people today for the disclamers I have dududa shikamaru nara **

**Shika:zzzz**

**Lia:one sec *****vilently weakes shikamaru up*******

**Shika: I wont sleep please don't hurt me**

**Lia:well…. Ok! Shika-kun **

**Shika:lia don't own eneything **

**Lia:I do too I own my brain or do I ? :3 I don't know and I don't care read well I capter-I mean porswade people to come **

Recap

"Hey would you like to go to the mall with me and my friends Sakura-san?" I was surprised because I've never truly had been to a mall with other people. I smiled for the first time in a long time and nodded. I was happy.

End of recap

Hinata's pov

She nodded I guess that means yes "then come on we got to go we're picking up the others" I said as I thought of naruto a blush appeared on my face. I can't help it I like him, maybe even love him. Sakura's looking at me with questioning eyes "I'm sorry I just am thinking of someone" she spelled "who?" in sign-language "you haven't met him" she then spelled "ok." I think she's mute or don't talk. Well, still, she seems nice. "Come on; let's get in the car Sakura-san." She got up and walked with me to the car Naruto was already their along with Neji and Kiba. We got in and picked up Tenten.

Saku pov

We got the girl with buns in her hair Tenten. Then we were at a mansion the boy who yelled at me walked to the car I backed away slowly I was afraid of him. He got in the car and sat right next to me I pulled on Hinata's sleeve "I'm scared of him" I said in the only way I talk "Sasuke-san what did you do to Sakura-san?" Hinata asked "I didn't do anything Hinata……" I then truthfully looked at him he was gorgeous pale skin, dark hair, blackish-blue eyes. He looked at me and I blushed looking away "I'm sorry" he mumbled…

**Lia: I'm sorry it isn't long but I'm having trouble thinking ….. **

**R&R **


	4. maybe

**What hurts the most**

**Lia: …**

**Hinata:w-why a-am i-I here ?**

**Lia:because you're my fav naruto character and im putting naruhina in this one ;) **

**Hinata:*blushes madly***

**Lia: people I spell bad you have been worned **

**Hinata:lia don't own naruto I do :D**

**Lia:no -_- you don't own naruto someone far better then I does **

**Hinata: oh and if you have eneything you would like the wrighter to change or even add just tell her she wont hurt you**

**Lia:much.... lets get this story over with**

Recap

"im sorry" he mumbled

End of recap

Those words made me feel better and I could tell from the way he looked at me I smiled a true, genuine smile showing that I forgave him something I hardly ever do but I couldn't help it I feel like I can trust him. I feel as if he will help me in anyway he can and try his best not to cause me harm .The car stopped I looked around looks like where there "lets go you two" hinata told me and sasuke .He got out first then helped me out I blushed when he grasped my hand I saw a blush appered on his face to . We walked to the mall the well we were at the mall I was to humiliated to my stomach flat as if it had butterflies in it .My sister told me about a emotion like this it's called love as she said it I never was in love before it's a wonderful feeling were now in the food court it was big and their were so much people here I ,looked down im not good in crowds .

Hinata pov

I looked at sakura she looked sick like she was about to heave "sakura-san lets go to the restroom ok?" she nodded yes "I'm going to take sakura-san to the restroom I'll be right back"I rushed sakura to the restroom when we got their she ran in a stall I waited for her to finish .But she was their for 20 minutes so I opened the door she was fainted I felt her pulse it was low . I then called an ambulances it got here in five minutes and put her in "can you tell her family" "she's an orphan "

Sasuke pov

"I'll go with her to the hospital" I don't know why I said it but I felt like I needed to watch over her and I felt content around her ,maybe just maybe I do love her

**

* * *

lia: r&r**


	5. alive again

**Lia:sorry for no naruhina but well I don't know…. **

**Itachi:why am I here?**

**Lia:because ******** I said so **

**Itachi:*glares***

**Lia:*glares back***

**Itachi:hn**

**Lia:hn**

**Itachi:demon**

**Lia:demon**

**Itachi:stop**

**Lia:stop**

**Itachi:I love kisami**

**Lia:*smirks*knew it**

**Itachi: -/_\-she don't own naruto**

**Lia: :) **

**Recap**

"I'll go with her to the hospital" I don't know why I said it but I felt like I needed to watch over her and I felt content around her ,maybe just maybe I do love her

End of recap

I was now in the the ambulances with her praying and hopeing she would be ok they have her hooked up to a machine that is suppose to help her breath a cardio-respiratory machine now (their in the hospital ) "I'll stay here until you weak up Sakura , I promise" he said as she was still asleep

In sakura's mind

"where am i?" she asked as all she saw was blue "every where and nowhere" answered a voice . It reminded of someone "Sakura your dieing" "what !?! how?" "someone poisoned you but I can save you" "why would you? I'm not worth eneything…" she said as a tear sild down her cheek "your wrong Sakura , lots of people care about you"the voice said "like who?" "sasuke,hinata,and myself when I was alive" "who are you all I see is a light and blue" the light soon changed to a body "L-lily ?" "yes little sister" sakura looked in shock and joy at here older sister "how would you revive me?" "by reviving both of us you in your body and me in a puppet like body" "ok…will I see you?" "only if you look" her sisters voice treled off as she woke up to see sasuke crying on her body(yes crying)saying "I sould of died not you , Sakura you had so much to live for" "I'm sorry she's gone" the dr. said "s-sasuke" she said with a weak voice a shy voice but a voice he didn't looked down and saw jade eyes and a smile. "sa-ku-ra?" he said and hugged her "oh sakura , don't do that don't scare me like that again"

**Lia:this is good for one chap**


	6. lily

**lia: it is my birth-day yay!!( it is my b-day)**

**Sasuke:boo**

**Naruto:happy birth-day!!**

**Saku:happy b-day**

**Neji:hn**

**Tenten:happy birth day lia-chan **

**Kakashi:*reading his durty book***

**Lia:today I'll have tenten do disclamers**

**Tenten:ok :) lia don't own naruto r&r**

**Lia:and to thoes who say I need to spell better I'm getting help ok I suck at spelling …unfortently **

Recap

_sisters voice trailed off as she woke up to see sasuke crying on her body(yes crying)saying "I should of died not you , Sakura you had so much to live for" "im sorry she's gone" the dr. said "s-sasuke" she said with a weak voice a shy voice but a voice he didn't looked down and saw jade eyes and a smile. "sa-ku-ra?" he said and huged her "oh sakura , don't do that don't scare me like that again"_

end of recap

"sasuke I need air" she still had a weak voice he let go of her "im sorry sakura" "it's OK sasuke you helped me" she smiled her eyes had a shine that was gone for so long "you helped me from not talking I was to scared to and you gave me courage" she continued "well it's a miracle you lived miss haruno" the dr. said with hate .Sakura soon got out of the hospitla and was going back to school about a mounth after she was back a new student came "class I want you to meet a new student miss lily haruno"said kakashi "nice to meet you" lily said she was about 5ft7 skinny but lean long pink hair with red highlights blue eyes .


	7. cell phone madness

**Lia:hi hi :D **

**Naruto:what the hell happened to you **

**Lia:I was grounded :( but I need your help readers I need you to tell me who I should get kill so lily can stay alive so who should it be rock lee or karin please when you finish this tell me XD**

**Lee:lia-chan your mean**

**Karin:bitch**

**Lia:stfu**

**Lily:lia don't own naruto :D**

* * *

Recap

came "class I want you to meet a new student miss lily haruno"said kakashi "nice to meet you" lily said she was about 5ft7 skiny but lean, long pink hair with red highlights ,blue eyes .

end recap

* * *

**(im just going to ' to say here )**'sup' , hinata 'h-here' ,neji 'hn'" that's when sakura stopped listening and started reading twilight then got an text alert **(im wighting text in italics)**

"lily-san , can you tell us about your self" "well lets see you know my name im 16 my birth day is 5/12 ,myfav color is jet black , my dream no my goal is to reunite my family, I hate : sluts , cheaters , liers and porn addicted" "ok… lily go sit by sakura ok time for attends naruto?

_Emo uchiha:hey sakura you ok?_

_Very cherry: im ok, why?_

_Emo uchiha:kakashi's calling on you-_-_

_Very cherry: oh _

She said "here" "good ok today class we're going to watch the movie 300 **(I love that movie) **and see how spartens fought" he then turned on the projecter and dvd and went to his desk and fell asleep I then got my cell back out

_Very cherry is back online_

_Inolishes has joined chat_

_Inolishes:eww a dumb ass_

_Verry cherry:…_

_Emo uchiha:she's nota dumb ass ino -_-_

_Inolishes:ok sasuke3_

_Shadow boy:ino get out_

_Saku-chan's fan boy:my lovely cherry blosem I love you_

_Hopefull haruno has joined chat_

_Hopefull haruno:um hi …_

_Very cherry:lily?_

_Hopeful haruno:yep :)_

_2 good4 u has joined chat_

_2good4u:hi sasuke 3 _

"sakura phone now" I walked over and gave him it "detention after lunch"


	8. end of the bargen

**Lia:you are mean ppl you didn't vote T~T**

**Lee & karin: yay we get to live :D**

**Lia:nope I have to pick now so karin lives I need her for the end of the story**

**Lee: :'(**

**Karin:yay XD**

**Disclamers:… im not saying it , you can't make me,…. No please don't take my appelsause , fine I don't own naruto…. **

Recap

_2 good4 u has joined chat_

_2good4u: hi sasuke 3 _

"Sakura phone now" I walked over and gave him it "detention after lunch"

End recap

"Yes kakashi-san" I said then saw lee grab his chest and fall, kakashi checked his pulse "h-he's dead" kakashi said. I looked at lily sure enough her face was emotionless. I mean sure lee was annoying but he was nice and my friend so why should he have to be the one to die for me and lily. I felt tears run down my cheeks great I'm crying why am I so weak? Sasuke looking at me he parable hates me now. He's walking to me now, wait why is he hugging me?

Sasuke pov

I looked over to sakura this is a shock to all of us she's crying. I walk over to her and hug her trying to calm her down, no angel needs to cry, "It's ok sakura, shh" I said quietly as to not scare her. She wrapped her arms around my waists cry into my shirt, wail I rubbed her back. I heard soft snoring. I love her so much, I hope she knows that. "Kakashi you probably need to tell tsunade" I said, I have to get sakura out of here. And my house is the best to go to "yes I do sasuke, class lesson is canceled, go home" I pick up sakura's legs and carry her to my car. Putting her in the back seat. Then go to the driver seat and start the car. Driving out of the school parking lot and to my house. It doesn't take long to get here I pick sakura up again and take her inside. Letting my maids take her to the guest room. "You are here early master sasuke" my butler Hockworth said.

**Ok I'm ending the chap here bye R&R**


	9. surprise

**Lia:think you to those who did review chap 7 but sadly the end is coming in 3 or 4 more chaps and the epilogue no im not doing a sequel **

**Sasuke:yes!!!**

**Sakura:…lia owns nothing**

**Lia:I own the plot…**

**Sakura:so …**

**Lia:thouse of you upset that I killed lee im sorry but I love lee 2 im gaaraxlee fan 3 but I need karin :'( but just to make you guys happy im putting him in :D and these chaps are so short is I talk to people on myspace ,I suck at spelling im sorry plus my key bords broken …. **

**

* * *

**

Recap

It doesn't take long to get here I pick sakura up again and take her inside. Letting my maids take her to the guest room. "You are here early master sasuke" my butler Hockworth said.

End recap

* * *

"yes, I am class was canceled , someone died…" sasuke said all in one bathe, then hared the door Creek open showing his older**(sasuke:eviler lia:get out of here)**brother itachi "hello, hockworth how are you today?" "I am well master itachi, and you?" "same, sasuke arnt you supose to be in school?" "it was canceled , someone died" I then herd some one walk down the staries , I looked to see who it was , "were am I ?" I herd the sleepy voice say, it was sakura. "your at my place sakura-chan" "oh who's he" she said ponting to itachi "im uchiha itachi sasuke's older brother nice to meet you miss?" "haruno" . It was then sakura chans cell phone started to play butterfly **(ddr)** "hello?" I herd her say with fear in her voice _"sakura are you ok , it's me hinata" _"hey hinata"

Sakura pov

"hey hinata" my cell then died "that's odd I charged it this morning , at lest I think I did …" I said confused , I must be losing it. "hey sasuke can you take me home ?" he nodded and we left to his car .It took 2 houres to get to orphanage and walked me to mine and hinata's room and saw … lee? I thought he was dead though oh well . I ran and hugged him "ah sakura-chan it's so nice to see you again but can you tell me were garaa-kun is ?"**(I was going to end here)**"um yeah I can lee" I said smileing , I was happy he was not dead. We walked 2 halls and 3 door down to garaa and kinkuru's room "garaa can I come in?" the door opend and garaa was at it he looked at me then lee "sis? How in the hell is he back?" "I don know" **(read 2 chap if you cant remember)**garaa then hugged lee I wasn't surprised they were dating after all . and their really cute together I smiled inwardly knowing that no one died .

* * *

**Lia: it's still short I'm sorry and garaa please don't kill me :| r&r**


	10. breck up

**Lia:hi people im going to wright a new story in play form after this once again it's a sakusasu :( or I can make it a ichigio kishu I don't realy know but oh well and think you for those of you who read hero :)**

**Saku:….**

recap

the door opened and garaa was at it he looked at me then lee "sis? How in the hell is he back?" "I don know" **(read 2 chap if you cant remember)**garaa then hugged lee I wasn't surprised they were dating after all . and their really cute together I smiled inwardly knowing that no one died .

end recap

* * *

I started walking to my room , but got a text

_I kiss your bf he's not that true is _it was sent along with a pic of sasuke and karin kissing , I felt my heart braking into a million pieces. He was cheating on me I thought as tears traced they outlines of my face. I ran to my room landing on the my bed hinata saw me "Sakura? Are you ok?" she said with worry. I shook my head no , I didn't feel like talking after finding out sasuke was unfaithful

Xxxx

2 days later

I was still hurt from him hurting me we broke up he asked why I said he should know and ran. Then saw a poster in the school hall way **talent show winner get 100 $ **I knew what I would do I would enter it and show him what he would have to live with out I would sing and I knew what song would go the best in this situation cry : Rhianna it's how I feel after all I then walked to the sing up shaet

Sasu pov 2 days erlyer

I was walking home when out of the blue karin kissed me and ino took a pic of it. Great now I need mouthwash I continued my way home and got a text from hinata ?

_You really just love playing with peoples feelings don't you? bastered!!_

Odd thing is naruto, neji, temari , garaa , lee , and ten ten all sent the same thing. How the hell lee did I don't know , last time I checked he died. Oh well I thought.

2 days later

Ok now I know things are wrong because sakura just said "its over you you bastered" she had tears in her eyes but she was serious what in the hell I thought. "what the hell did I do sakura?" I said

"you should know" she then ran off with me chasing after her she stooped in front of the talent show poster, I then came up with a plan im going to enter and win her heart back , even if it killes me I knew what I can do for it to sing what hurts the most by rascal flats I left to sine up.

* * *

**Lia : R&R please**

Lia: I own nothing not even my manga posters

* * *

****


	11. song's

**Lia:last chapter … Im so sad :(**

**Saku:she don't own crap**

* * *

RECAP

"you should know" she then ran off with me chasing after her she stooped in front of the talent show poster, I then came up with a plan im going to enter and win her heart back , even if it killes me I knew what I can do for it to sing what hurts the most by rascal flats I left to sine up

END RECAP

* * *

Sakura pov

I was getting ready they then anoused my name "please put your hands toughter for miss sakura haruno" I walked on stage and started to sing

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cos I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they loved me truly  
But at the time it didnt mean a thing**

My eyes started to water as I sang

_**My mind is gone  
I'm spinning round  
And deep inside  
My tears ill drown  
I'm loosing grip  
What's happening?  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel**_

_**This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what  
You'll never see me cry**_

I was smiling but still hurting I knew I still loved sasuke

**Did it happen when we first kiss?  
Cos it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cos we spent so much time  
And I know that is no more  
I should have never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why im sad to see us apart  
I didn't give it to you on purpose  
can't figure out how you stole my heart**

I was looking for sasuke in the crowed

_**My mind is gone  
I'm spinning round  
And deep inside  
My tears ill drown  
I'm loosing grip  
What's happening?  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel**_

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what  
You'll never see me cry

But didn't see him

**How did I get here with you  
I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
And after all I tried to do  
To stay away from love with you  
I'm broken-hearted  
I can't let you know  
And I Won't Let It Show  
You won't see me cry**

I knew my heart would never heal inteil I find out why he kissed her

_**This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what  
You'll never see me cry**_

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what  
You'll never see me cry

all my life..

I stoped singingand bowed then wint off stage to watch the next praformer "sasuke uchiha" my eyes widened

Sasuke pov

"this song is detacated to my ex-gf sakura haruno"

_**can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me**_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

I was praying she relized I love her and only her

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over  
I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken  
**_

Because inside I do feel like im dieing

_**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Please sakura I love you so much

_**Uhh hey yeaaaaaaaaah!**_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Ohh ohh!

I bowed and got off stage to my suprize I was hugged by sakura "sasuke"

* * *

**Lia:and thuse the end R&R**


	12. finnel

6 years after the talent show

"mama? mama!" my daughter , sakiru uchiha said , it's her 5th birthday "im here swetty what is it?" "dady sent a card from England" my husband sasuke is on a trip to England to see his brother itachi my name is sakura uchiha "really lets look at it" _my dearest family , look out side . _I went outside and saw "s-sauke-kun!" I ran and hugged him so did our daughter . "hello sakura-san" said my brother-in-law itachi

We are all a big happy family

* * *

**Lia:short I know im sorry**

Lia:hello this is the epalog of what hurts the most I own nut'n

* * *

****


	13. extra

**lia:ok I need to explane some stuff **

**1 lily got married to sai and moved to America**

**2 people were conplaning about lee dieing so god brought him back**

**3sakura didn't garaa found her in the time skip sasori is still gone**

**4 ino explained to sakura that it was a joke sorry it confused you ppl**

**5hinata stole sakura's phone and found out **

**6 lee was joking and they all knew it sorry except lily**

**I hope this helps**


	14. The News

**Important!**

**Instated of a sequel I am going to rewrite the story and I will updated at most 2 times a week but please understand I have a life (and recovering from cancer). This means no begging for updates yes I try to update ASAP but I still am human so even I have trouble w/stuff the story will be uploaded today if not tomorrow Thank you. **

:3

Lia


End file.
